


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute One Shot, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Flower Child Michael, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Flowers everywhere, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lukey saves the day, M/M, Muke for life, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm sunny day and the boys of 5SOS are out and about enjoying the beautiful weather. Taking a pit stop while being on the road to their next show, they stumble upon a secluded meadow where there are flowers as far as the eye can see. Ashton and Calum have been together for three years and are enjoying some time away from prying eyes as Michael puts some thought into whether or not his crush on Luke is going to be reciprocated. Introspection and flower child happiness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo everyone in the 5S0S fam! As you may have noticed I've been really into doing cutesy one shots about the boys so I hope you're enjoying them as much as I enjoy writing them. I have a new fanfiction that's going to be a Straight!Michael/OFC that I'm going to be posting soon so keep a lookout for it. Don't forget to leave kudos, subscribe and bookmark.

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

It was a beautiful sunny day in Tennessee as the boys of 5S0S’s tour bus expertly maneuvered the country backroads. 

Michael and Luke were playing UNO in the back of the bus with their rescue dog Leilani spread out on in between them. 

The boys had found Leilani by chance when they visited a rescue shelter in Hawaii the last time they had a show there. 

She was a spirited golden retriever puppy who brought a boatload of energy and happiness into their busy lives. 

“Draw four mate!” 

Luke yelled causing Michael, Ashton and Calum to groan in frustration wondering exactly how many of those draw four cards he had. 

Michael pulled four cards from the dwindling deck before glancing out the tour buses windows instantly wishing that he could be outside. 

They were on the road to their Nashville concert and their driver had decided to take the more scenic backroads route. 

So far they looked to be lost out in the middle of nowhere but the boys weren’t complaining.  
More free time was a blessing that came few and far between these days when they were tour. 

Suddenly Michael watched as the trees thinned and then opened up into a vast clearing that had a range of rainbow flowers spread out as far as the eye could see. 

Throwing down his cards he pressed the call button that connected him with the driver at the front of the bus.

Luke and the rest of the boys looked at him in confusion as he asked the driver to pull over right outside the clearing. 

“Dude what’s gotten into you? We’ve gotta get to the venue before sound check you know…” 

Calum whined as Ashton nodded in agreement. 

Luke got up and joined Michael at the window looking at the vast field with a look of awe and wonder. 

Turning to his favorite candy haired rocker he gave him a knowing smile and hooked Leilani’s leash up to her collar as he turned and headed out the door. 

“Great idea, Mikey! Lei and I could use some time to stretch our legs. Right boys?” 

He called over his shoulder as Ash and Calum took one look at each other before scampering after the lanky blonde. 

Michael stood still for a moment and shook his head in stunned silence at how Luke always managed to know exactly what he was thinking. 

Making his way down the tour buses steps, he waded through the tall grass of the field and found that the grass was so tall that he couldn’t see the rest of the boys or Leilani anywhere. 

Giving a shrug to the open air around him he continued to make his way through the grass finally hearing the rest of the boys off to one side of the field cracking jokes and running around wildly. 

Deciding to have a few moments for himself he plopped down in the middle of the grass and started plucking the small bright flowers around him as he began to weave them together into a chain.

His smile faltered as he thought about how he had had a crush on Luke since the day that they had met but still hadn’t told him how he felt. 

It was established well into the first year that they had all met that they were all gay and Michael always felt relieved that he could just be himself around his best mates. 

The wind rustled through his bright pink hair as he closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of how Ashton and Calum had gotten together almost as soon as they had laid eyes on each other. 

Turning his head slightly he could hear the sounds of Ashton throwing Calum over his shoulder and spinning him around as Calum squealed with laughter begging his boyfriend to put him down.

He could also hear Luke and Leilani barking and laughing up a storm as they watched the show. 

Michael opened his eyes and turned his head up towards the robin’s egg blue sky that was dotted with clouds as they passed lazily above him in the stratosphere. 

It was days like this that he really felt amazing when he was with his friends but most importantly, Luke. 

Luke had quickly become his rock and Michael knew from the day they met that he was his soulmate. 

He could feel it in the way that Luke’s eyes brightened up when he saw him and the way his laugh tinkled like the sound of a thousand glass bells in the wind. 

Placing the flower crown on his head he sighed and laid back into the grass until he hit the ground below him. 

Closing his eyes and giving a little smirk, he said the first thing that came to mind. 

“He loves me….He loves me not…He loves me…He loves me not…” 

Giving a little laugh he repeated the phrase over and over until he heard the sounds of soft footsteps approaching him from the other side of the field.

As they grew closer Michael felt his nervous seize up when he thought of how one of the boys could’ve heard him pining for Luke and that maybe they would tell his blonde angel before he got to himself. 

Suddenly the footsteps found him as he kept his eyes squeezed shut too embarrassed to open them and face the intruder. 

He felt movement around him as his eyes flew open and he came face to face with the one and only Luke Hemmings. 

Luke’s blue eyes shone down at him in amusement as a small smile graced his delicate features. 

“I heard you’re having some trouble deciding if the one you love loves you, mate. I thought I’d come and give a hand.” 

He whispered as Michael’s breath took a sharp intake as Luke’s lips drew closer and closer to his own. 

Right before Luke’s lips touched his, the blonde smirked and pulled him close whispering exactly what Michael needed to hear. 

“I love you Mikey...I always have. I always will. Forever.” 

Michael moaned as Luke’s lips molded to his in a sensual embrace as they clung to each other in the field of a thousand flowers. 

Today would forever be remembered as the day that Michael found love in the lovely boy that was Luke Hemmings.


End file.
